Encounter with the princess
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: On a quest to find her friend, Anzu gets advice from someone she least expected. AU! Follows the Snow white scene from the 10th kingdom.


Longer A/N at the bottom. I only own Tenionia and E. Happy Reading!

* * *

Anzu held on tightly to the torch as it burned. The girl walked slowly though the dark cavern, feeling nervous by the fact that she was completely alone. Anzu set her jaw in determination. She was going to find Elecktra, she had to. She owed the magician that much, considering how she would have done the same if she was in danger, let alone at the mercy of an enemy. Soon the cavern opened up to reveal a large room made of ice and white crystals. Anzu gasped at the room's beauty. In center of the room was a coffin with a winding staircase around it. Curious, she slowly walked up to the coffin and read the words that were carved in the ice aloud.

**_"Laying here within the coffin before you, my body slumbers in eternal peace. I am aware of the world changing outside me, but I sleep inside the coin. I promised I would protect them all. After all, a princess must do all to keep her people safe._**

**_-Princess Tenionia"_** Anzu frowned. She thought that she heard that name before.

"Anzu!" She turned to see a young woman not much older than her step from behind a curtain of thin crystals. Her hair was long and falling beautifully over her sun kissed shoulders that were not covered by her white linen dress. Her face looked like a older version of Elecktra with a slightly pointed chin, only this woman's eyes were dark purple and seemed to hold knowledge and power. Anzu noticed that she seemed to have an air of pride, power and authority about her. She smiled at Anzu kindly.

"I've been waiting for you to come, Mazaki Anzu." She said in a kind silky voice. Anzu gave her a questioning look.

"How do you know me?" A sly smile crossed her lips.

"I have seen though the eyes of my descendant, Elecktra." Things slowly clicked into place.

"Are you Mistress?" She nodded. Mistress walked gracefully over to the coffin and gazed at it sadly.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you resided in the coin." That sly smile replaced the sad look on the older magician's face.

"I do reside in the coin, but I've managed to master a form that allows me to leave the coin. I may wander though the Duat as I please."

"T-That's weird." Anzu's face scrunched up and Mistress laughed a bell like laugh.

"It's very complex to explain, but when you are a magician spirit, you learn knowledge of the dead."

"So why are you here?"

"I know of your journey to find and save your friends, and I am completely confidant that you will unite with them."

"But," Anzu frowned, clutching the torch again.

"I don't know if I can do it." Mistress placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let me tell you a story, about a girl that didn't feel confidant, just as you do now." The pair sat down on the stairs.

"She was a princess of a dark kingdom, but she didn't fit in, due to the fact that her powers were the complete opposite of those around her. She felt like a black sheep. Then her eyes were opened and she saw that her people were suffering at the hand of her own father. She realized why her father had kept her in isolation for so long, he was planning to use her to take over the empire next to them, Egypt." Anzu gasped and Mistress continued.

"So, seeing she had to escape the looming darkness, she, along with her brother fled and begged for refuge under the Pharaoh. He, gods bless his golden heart, allowed them to stay under his protection. Unfortunately, her father was not pleased that his heir had fled, so he sent an army to attack the city. Despite the Pharaoh telling her not to, she faced her father. They battled and she defeated him for what he did to her brother, but her injuries were worse then she thought. As a finally gift to her friends, she sealed her spirit into a gift that the Pharaoh had given to her." Anzu blinked, the puzzle pieces clicking in her mind.

"What does this story have to do with me? And you sound like you knew this girl." Mistress gave the other girl a mischievous smile that E would sometimes got.

"I know the story because I am the girl." Anzu blinked.

"H-How?" Tenionia stood and gazed at the coffin.

"I gave up my life because my injuries were so great and I knew that I was the only one who could sustain the curse that I placed on my father."

"But why is your body here?" Tenionia turned.

"The Pharaoh had my body placed in a special tomb that could change due to an enchantment. It seems to like being a crystal cavern." Anzu was caught off guard with the kind look in Tenionia's eyes.

"And this story has to do with you, because you can learn a lesson from my story. Not to take those close to you for granted. I made a terrible mistake that cost me my family. I lost my sister and father to the darkness and my brother to Anubis." Tears started to form in Anzu when she thought about how she had been so cold towards her family since they lost Akio. Anzu looked up when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you hold dear, but you must cherish the memories you have with them and they will live forever."

She unclasped a necklace from her neck and placed it in Anzu's palm. It was a simple necklace with an ankh on a chain with three beads dangling off the edge of it.

"This necklace will help you in your time of need. Keep it on you and it will give you help when you need it." Tenionia smiled.

"Now it's time to continue your journey." Tenionia climbed the stairs to the platform.

"But my torch is going out." Anzu realized in panic.

"Let it go out." Tenionia told her calmly and Anzu looked at her like she was insane.

"I can't see in the dark!"

"I will give you a wish, any wish at all and I will do my best to grant it." Anzu thought. With a deep breath, she told the other woman.

"I wish... I wish that Bakura's bad luck was over and done, and that his back wasn't broken anymore." Tenionia's lips went to a thin line.

"Strictly speaking, that's two wishes," A light smile twisted her lips.

"But it's done." Tenionia looked off then turned to Anzu.

"Bakura is in danger, you must go." Tenionia walked down the stairs.

"Go Anzu, go!" Anzu dashed off down the hall she come and Tenionia watched as she dashed away. When Anzu glanced back over her shoulder, the royal was gone, like she was never there. Anzu puzzled over this, but she pushed the thoughts out of the way. She had her friends to save. After that encounter, Anzu held on to the wise words that Princess Tenionia gave her. She silently vowed that she would cherish her family and friends, and cherish the memories she had of Akio

* * *

A/N: Yea, so there is absolutely no point to this. I had watched the 10th kingdom and this was my favorite scene. Don't judge. Anyways, I only own Tenionia and E, who is off somewhere. So yea! Bye! Oh! Just as a note; I may disappear for a little bit because of exams, but I'll come back! Until next time, TTFN!


End file.
